


VERMELHO

by marciabs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciabs/pseuds/marciabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vermelho era mais que uma cor no mundo deles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Por ele

**Author's Note:**

> _   
> **Eu escrevi essa fic hoje no ônibus voltando do trabalho... meu momento inspiração estranha... e minha primeira Draco/Hermione... Trágico! Eu sei... e olha que não sou fã desse tipo de fic, mas veio como um verdadeiro mar de sangue na minha mente... Comentem, por favor... Beijinhos...**   
> _

_   
**Vermelho**   
_

_   
**Vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho escarlate**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho encarnado**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é o por do sol**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é a rosa**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é o rubi**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é Grifinório**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é maça, morango, cereja**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é amor**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é ódio**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é maduro**   
_   
_   
**É pecado**   
_   
_   
**É sangue**   
_   
_   
**Sangue escorrendo pelas mãos**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho são seus olhos de tanto chorar**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é a pele marcada**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho são seus lábios**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é a minha cor**   
_   
_   
**Mas é tão Grifinório**   
_

_   
**Vermelho é o ar que respiro**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é a cor que banha as paredes**   
_   
_   
**Estou afogando num mar vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é a tinta da minha caneta**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é a minha declaração mais profunda**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é a sua face corada**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é o sangue que corre nas minhas veias, escorre pelos meus cortes profundos, banha as paredes frias da cela e me afoga num ultimo suspiro por ti**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é tão Grifinório**   
_   
_   
**Mas aqui estou banhado de vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Morrendo vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho que é a sua cor**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho que me impede de ver a verdade**   
_   
_   
**Pois vermelho é amor**   
_   
_   
**É ódio**   
_   
_   
**É vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é forte como o meu amor por ti**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é absoluto como a minha abnegação por ti**   
_   
_   
**Desisti de mim mesmo pelo vermelho**   
_   
_   
**E mesmo assim vermelho é tão Grifinório**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é tudo que vejo**   
_   
_   
**E pensar que tudo o que eu fiz fará com que você também veja vermelho**   
_   
_   
**O vermelho dos cabelos dele**   
_   
_   
**Não tão intenso quanto o vermelho do meu sangue**   
_   
_   
**Mas mesmo assim vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Meu sangue é vermelho vivo**   
_   
_   
**E você vai ver todo o dia o vermelho dele**   
_   
_   
**E vai estar vermelha em muitos momentos**   
_   
_   
**Como eu queria voltar a ver o vermelho inundar seu rosto suavemente**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é tão Grifinório**   
_   
_   
**E seus filhos serão vermelhos**   
_   
_   
**E Grifinório é tão vermelho**   
_   
_   
**O meu vermelho invariavelmente vai desbotar, endurecer, apodrecer**   
_   
_   
**Mas você nem vai saber**   
_   
_   
**Porque você nunca me viu vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Porque o que eu fiz foi te entregar todo o vermelho do meu sangue**   
_   
_   
**O irônico vermelho do meu sangue**   
_   
_   
**E mesmo mergulhado em vermelho por você, você nem vai saber**   
_   
_   
**Porque você não vai nem querer saber o quão vermelho eu posso ser**   
_   
_   
**Você sempre me viu verde e você odeia o verde**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é quente**   
_   
_   
**Quente como o calor que eu imagino emanar do teu rosto vermelho**   
_   
_   
**E você gosta do calor vermelho do outono**   
_   
_   
**Mas se vermelho é quente porque me sinto tão frio?**   
_   
_   
**Tudo é tão vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho como o sangue que escorre pelas minhas veias**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho é tão bonito**   
_   
_   
**É uma pena vermelho ser tão Grifinório**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho realmente é a minha cor.**   
_


	2. Por ela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _   
> **E novamente um surto no ônibus, me perdoem... Estou sendo cobrada das minhas atualizações e eu fico aqui escrevendo poemas estranhos... Infelizmente não posso fazer nada com relação a minha mente insana... E a propósito, quando eu disse que não gostava desse tipo de fic, eu quis dizer de fic Drama essa coisa sem final feliz... Eu AMO Dramione! Que por sinal foi o inicio da minha paixão em relação as fics de HP, apesar de hoje ter um carinho especial por D/G e Drarry... rsrsrs... Comentem e me deixem feliz... Beijinhos...**   
> _

_   
**Vermelho por ela**   
_

_   
**Vermelho era realmente a sua cor**   
_   
_   
**Pena ser tão Grifinório**   
_   
_   
**Imaginei diversas vezes seus cabelos platinados no vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Seus olhos cinzentos refletiam o vermelho do dia**   
_   
_   
**Sua pele clara ficava facilmente vermelha**   
_   
_   
**E era tão bom ver o mínimo vermelho que se formava em sua face**   
_   
_   
**Tão raros momentos desse doce vermelho**   
_   
_   
**E você combinava com o vermelho mesmo naquele verde**   
_   
_   
**Porque você era vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Era uma lastima vermelho ser Grifinório**   
_   
_   
**E eu sempre combinei com o verde**   
_   
_   
**Realçava meus olhos e meus cabelos**   
_   
_   
**Mas o vermelho era definitivamente a sua cor**   
_   
_   
**E você odiava o vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Nunca te vi vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Apenas nos meus sonhos você estava vermelho**   
_   
_   
**E era tão lindo**   
_   
_   
**Uma pena vermelho ser Grifinório**   
_   
_   
**Eu nunca fui vermelha**   
_   
_   
**Nunca gostei daquele contraste vermelho e castanho**   
_   
_   
**A coragem não deveria ser vermelha**   
_   
_   
**Porque eu não sou corajosa**   
_   
_   
**E talvez por isso verde seja a minha cor**   
_   
_   
**Porque eu sou egoísta**   
_   
_   
**Porque eu sou fraca**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho realmente não combina comigo**   
_   
_   
**Eu sei que seu corpo estava entre os detritos tirados dos calabouços**   
_   
_   
**Ninguém me disse, mas eu sinto**   
_   
_   
**Aquilo tudo era tão vermelho**   
_   
_   
**E talvez no fim você tenha encontrado o vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Nunca vou saber por quê**   
_   
_   
**Dizem que você fugiu para longe**   
_   
_   
**Mas eu sei que não**   
_   
_   
**Você era vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Não fraco**   
_   
_   
**Mas forte vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Uma coragem absolutamente vermelha**   
_   
_   
**E eu nem sei por que sinto esse vazio no peito**   
_   
_   
**E você me deixou num mundo vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Porque eu vou ver o vermelho todo dia**   
_   
_   
**Um vermelho apático**   
_   
_   
**Não o seu vermelho vivo**   
_   
_   
**E meus filhos serão vermelhos**   
_   
_   
**E eu nunca mais vou ver o vermelho claro das suas faces**   
_   
_   
**E era tão bom te deixar vermelho**   
_   
_   
**O vermelho realmente combinava com você**   
_   
_   
**E eu sempre quis entender o porquê de você ser vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Eu fui egoísta**   
_   
_   
**Tive medo de te estender a mão**   
_   
_   
**Tive medo de te salvar**   
_   
_   
**Foi egoísmo de uma vida planejada**   
_   
_   
**Porque você era um vermelho que eu não entendia**   
_   
_   
**E eu não tive coragem de lutar por isso**   
_   
_   
**Tive medo de contrariar as regras**   
_   
_   
**Tive medo de ir contra os outros**   
_   
_   
**Eu nunca fui vermelha**   
_   
_   
**Eu sou tão fraca**   
_   
_   
**A luz fraca da vela é vermelha**   
_   
_   
**E eu imagino as suaves marcas vermelhas da sua pele**   
_   
_   
**Um sorriso vermelho se forma em meus lábios**   
_   
_   
**Rosas vermelhas**   
_   
_   
**Por do sol vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Outono vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Tudo lembra você**   
_   
_   
**Você era vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Eu nunca fui vermelha**   
_   
_   
**E você nunca vai saber**   
_   
_   
**Porque eu não tive coragem de ser vermelha**   
_   
_   
**Eu não tive força de ser vermelha**   
_   
_   
**Eu nunca fui vermelha**   
_   
_   
**E agora é tarde**   
_   
_   
**Eu nunca mais vou ver o vermelho refletido nos seus cabelos**   
_   
_   
**Eu nunca mais vou ver o vermelho nos seus olhos**   
_   
_   
**Eu nunca vou deixar seu corpo vermelho**   
_   
_   
**E meus filhos vão ser vermelhos**   
_   
_   
**E me lembraram você vermelho**   
_   
_   
**E todo esse vermelho me lembra você**   
_   
_   
**Porque você era vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho como o sangue que corre em minhas veias**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho que pinga no chão branco**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho que se mistura as minhas lágrimas**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho como o pano que seca meus braços**   
_   
_   
**Eu não sou vermelha**   
_   
_   
**Sou fraca**   
_   
_   
**Nem para ser vermelha no fim eu tenho coragem**   
_   
_   
**Porque eu nunca fui vermelha**   
_   
_   
**Você era vermelho**   
_   
_   
**Vermelho realmente era a sua cor**   
_


End file.
